All That Shimmers
by Nepeta Catnip
Summary: If you could imagine flying over a war, what could be braver? Live or die in the city, friend only those you trust. After the death of her mother, the Leijons struggle to live until a certain man walks into Meulin's life. Only life can get better if you decide to let it unless you find who was your father as well.. Rated M: Humanstruck, AU, Lemons, death, violence and drug usage...


Carpe Diem: A Cat's Tale

* * *

><p>Hey guys I'm bring you a new fanfiction. The last 10 chapters of Nobody Knows your broken heart will be uploaded, but here's a new kind of story taking first person view of Meulin Leijon :33<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Death of the Den Mother<p>

It was pouring rain as I looked up at the sky admiring the patterns in the storm clouds. It was a rather shitty day, as I walked on under an umbrella to work, I knew this day would be hell. I stood under the bus station's roof as I placed some money fur a ticket.

"Ah Meulin, you need a ticket doll? I know your mother isn't well, so please have a ticket on me," Old man Wilber smiled. He was a kind man with a big heart. After farther left, mom has gotten sick so I had to look after my little sister Nepeta. "Thanks Will," I told the kind old man as the bus driver came and let me in as I put down a deposit of $1.60. Bus prices were cheap and the city was alright. But nobody knew the painful side of this family who were getting consumed in Sin City.

Riding the bus was comfortable as the hot air blew against my back warming me from the cold weather outside. It made me drowsy and after an 7 hour shift sleep welcomed me. I had to stay alert as we approached my neighborhood. It was good enough and as I approached my door, I buzzed into my apartment as I rode the elevator up.

Renting the apartment was the only thing we could do with our financial luck. As I opened the door, my little sister greeted me with a hug. "Mew-Mew you're home!" She giggled as I picked my sister up and carried her. A big fat tabby cat entered as I sighed. "Pounce you fat cat get down," I sighed as he jumped down looking at me with jade eyes.

"Mommy says that she can take me to the park tomorrow," Nepeta smiled at me. Only her smile could make all my sadness go away. For the rundown part of our neighborhood, we were lucky to have a good apartment complex that was cheap and easy to afford for. I just knew a gang existed outside of the city. That was my only fear, and fear was my only reason for protecting Nepeta with all my life.

I reached into my bag as Nepeta looked at it in wonder. "Mew?" She asked as I brought out a coloring book and crayons which made her eyes sparkle. I smiled and watched Nepeta color as I went in to check on mother. Faline was a perfect mother in every way. I'd never ask for a better mother.

As I entered mom smiled at me as I sat beside her. "Meulin, how was work?" She asked as I nodded. "Work was long and Kankri is still annoying.." I sighed. She laughed slightly. "But then again, you never really liked him since school." She then ended up in a coughing fit as I held her close and dear.

"Mother, what can I do for you?" I almost cried fighting the tears. Nepeta poked her head in the room as she jumped up onto the bed. "Mommy?" She asked looking at mother who smiled slightly. "Yes my pretty kitten?" She asked. "Are you okay?" She asked as mothers hand found her scalp and rubbed gently. "No my kitten.." She replied.

"Mother should I call the hospital again?" I asked as she shook her head. "I'll be fine.." She mustered. I felt tears fill my eyes as Nepeta curled up beside mother. I held her hand as we both laid with our ill mother. The tears kept coming as I held onto her hand. I gave her the medicine she needed and knew it wasn't enough.

As I started to heat some soup I noticed Nepeta followed me. "Mew-Mew, you gotta help momma.." She cried. For a 6 year old, she really looked up to me. I set her on my lap as we ate our fill of soup. I made sure Nepeta got a bath after dinner. Once squeaky clean I carried her her bedroom and laid her down making her comfortable.

"I used to think things happened for a reason," I stroked Nepeta's head gently as she would look at me with big green eyes. "You aaaaallllwaaayys say that," she whined as I grinned. "Things happen for a reason sis, just look. We are living and safe most of the time, we have enough money that can support us and mom, and I think that's pretty good," I told her as she sighed. "Yeah.." She replied as her eyes closed sleepily as I tucked her in and gave her a small kiss to the forehead.

I looked out the dirty window that overlooked our neighborhood. I took the elevator up and sat on the roof. I watched the people below; they were tiny like ants and it made me grin. As I sighed resting my head on the ledge I started to feel my eyes getting lazy. Now wasn't the time to sleep.

I went in our apartment as I laid on the couch where I usually slept. Tonight had me uneasy as I started to cry slightly. Once asleep, I could be at peace.  
>_<p>

Morning came as I checked on Nepeta as I helped her get ready for school. For a winter day, she looked adorable in her khakis with her tabby cat shirt. She wore a belt that had a tail connect to it as she looked catlike. We put her jacket on, then gloves, and last but not least a cat hat to keep her ears warm. We got her boots on as I smiled, impressed of a job well done. We went into moms room as Nepeta gave her a good hug. "Love you mommy," she kissed and hugged her mother goodbye as I smiled. "I'll take her down after I call Horus to come get her," I told mom as she looked sad. "Alright my darling Meulin," she told me.

I called Horus who would come to driver her to school so I could get ready to go to work. He would be here soon and I'd carry Nepeta to the car so she could go to school. While I went downstairs to greet Horus, I smiled at his brother Equius. "Hey Equius," Nepeta squeaked looking at her best friend as I looked at Horus. "I'll be fine walking to work," I told him as he nodded his head. "I hope so, with the Makara gang going around town, if you can get a bus, I'm sure you'll be fine Meulin," Horus frowned as I sighed.

"Everything okay Horus?" I asked him as he gave me a nod. "Yeah, I've not been feeling well, winter allergies suck.." He grabbed his blue handkerchief and wiped his nose. "Yeah, it has been dry. Can you watch Nepeta after she's done with school? I'll come pick her up after work." I told him as Nepeta gave a squeal of joy that she gets to hang out with Equius.

"Yeah I can watch her. No problem," Horus grinned. "Nepeta. Be on your best behavior at the Zahhak's house," I told my little sister and she hugged me tightly. "Yes Mew," she hugged me tightly giving my cheek a small peck of her lips. "Cya at 5 Horus," I told him as he started to drive away.

I went into the apartment as I took a shower. The hot water against my back felt nice as I let it hit and slide down my thin body. I could feel my ribs poking out on account of how skinny I was, and sighed. Tears filled my eyes as I cried. I finished up and changed into my work khakis and my black shirt as the animal shelter was calling my name.

I grabbed my back packing it for the day with extra clothes for after my shift, and my prized possession which was a knife I used for self defense. I put two apples inside and was ready to go until I heard mother calling my name. "Meulin?" She called as I entered the room. "Yes mom?" I asked. Being bedridden, she was really weak. "There's my perfect daughter.. Please call the hospital.." She gasped. The pneumonia was getting worse, and I was failing. I did what my mother told me to do as the ambulance came and took her away.

The sickness was also caused by malnourishment on account of our poorness and weak immune system that ran in the family. She needed the iv fluids and would be treated and everything would be okay. As I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my bag, I sighed. Life was hard for my family. Only time could tell how long mother had to live too..

I locked the door to our apartment after the the doctors left with my mother on a stretched and started to walk to work. I loved working at the shelter and when we got new animals it made me the happiest person alive when I was having a rough day.

It sometimes made troubles go away. As I walked to work, I noticed a box which contained two kittens, both were tiny and without a mother. It was too cold for them to be out all alone.

I carried the box to work and had them examined by our stand in veterinarian. "Grey tabbies, about 9 weeks, very healthy," she smiled picking up each checking their weight. "Meulin do you wish to keep them since you found them?" Dr. Lisa asked as I thought it over. "I'll foster them," I piped up. "Name of the little boy and girl?" She asked as I looked at the kittens "Riley for the girl and Axel for the boy," I told her as she wrote down the documentation before chipping them.

We put them in a cage with a blanket so they could get warmed up as I wrote reserved and taped it onto the cage. Work was all fine and good, until the end of my shift. I got a call from the hospital; mom was dying..

I grabbed my coat, my bag and the cage which held the foster kittens as I ran to the bus station for a ride to the hospital. Once I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks as doctors and nurses ran back and forth as I went to the desk demanding my mothers room number.

"Critical care, 3rd floor. Room 314." She told me as I went to the elevator careful of the kittens and hit the up button. I hit third floor riding it up as I soon got out. "Meulin," I heard a voice. It was Porrim. She had been working as a nurse and brought me to my mothers room. "She's in here," she said as we went to moms room. She opened the door as I put the box down sitting at mothers side.

She was hooked up to iv fluids and assorted monitors. The one was her life meter which I noted. It beeped every few minutes as Faline looked me in the eyes. Her hand caressed my scalp as Porrim entered. "I love you Meulin," mother told me as tears streamed down my face.

"I love you mom.. I promise to watch Nepeta and I won't let you down," I cried as the monitor stopped on a stand. Faline was no more. Porrim held me close as I sobbed knowing my pain. She lost her grandfather awhile ago, and the pain was great.

I sat with her body and wanted to curl up like an infant, but Nepeta needed me, and I had to go pick her up. I looked at Porrim when my eyes clouded my vision with tears. She offered to drive as we brought the kittens out and into her car.

The ride to get Nepeta would be the hardest moment in my life..


End file.
